Taken by Darkness
by Kanero16
Summary: Suzuki Hakamana is seeking protection from a great evil and when her new friends promise to protect her, what happens when the one she trusts breaks her promise and sends her deeper into darkness. TakumaxOCxAidou
1. Prologue

The night lay over the world like a lingering shadow. The wind was still and the trees untouched by movement. The sound of screeching brakes broke the silence. A small blue car pulled to a stop in front of an iron gate covered in rose vines. The car turned off with a click and an old man stepped out of the driver's seat. He seemed to be of some importance to someone. His suit was neat, not a mark anywhere while his grey hair was brushed down despite the humid hair. His golden eyes shined with determination.

"We are here at last." He said his voice muffled and deep.

He opened the car door and a young girl stepped out. She wore a black hood that hung down past her knees and a pair of dark jeans. The man walked with the young girl up to the old Iron Gate where a lone gentleman waited.

"Welcome to Cross Academy. You must be the new student we've been waiting for. "

The man bowed his head and turned toward the old man, his dark eyes meeting the golden ones from a far.

"I'm glad you have finally decided to accept her Cross. If anymore time were to have passed…" he reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out a vial of blood.

"That won't be necessary Ichio." The man said as he adjusted his glasses and looked over to the girl.

"You will be safe here, I promise." They turned away and walked closer to the gates. "I am Headmaster Cross. I will show you where you will be staying."

The girl pulled her hood closer to her face.

"Thank yo-…" was all she could make out before collapsing on the ground. The Headmaster slowly picked her up and opened the gates. They walked in and with one last gesture to Ichio before he got back in his car and veered into the night. Headmaster Cross looked down at the girl again and said in a welcoming voice,

"Cross Academy is happy to have you here at last."


	2. Enter:Suzuki

The screams of many girls filled the air, sounds like the night class is about to come out. The two guardians of the school, Yuki and Zero, seem to be having some trouble today.

"Did you hear did you hear? The night class has a new student coming tonight!" screamed a day class girl.

"Wow I wonder what they're like. I hope they're just as pretty as Idol!" screamed another girl.

"Zero! Why do these girls have to be so determined!" yelled Yuki from somewhere in the back of girl who thought they were destined to see their "true love". Just then the big doors cracked and parted open. The beautiful night class poured into the opened pathway the guardians cleared for them. At the head of the line was the almighty Kaname Kuran, president of the moon dorm. Following closely behind him was vice president Takuma Ichijo and Hanabusa Aido. Hanabusa, being is normal self, was smiling at all the day class girls.

"Thank you for your hard work Yuki, Zero." Kaname said as he passed by the prefects.

"N-No problem Kaname-sempi!" Yuki said as the day class started to depart for the sun dorm.

"Thank goodness that's over." Zero said putting his hand in his pocket.

Yuki and Zero walked quietly away from the moon dorm to begin their evening patrol.

~X~

"Kaname-sama! Kaname-sama!" Ruka yelled as she ran across the hallway toward the pureblood, a worried expression on her face.

"Ruka, what's wrong? Why do you look so worried?" Kaname said in his calm cool voice looking at Ruka with emotionless eyes.

"It's the new student that's coming. Everyone is saying things about her and it has the class in an uproar." Ruka said as she leaned against the opposite wall.

"She hasn't even arrived yet. Don't go making assumptions to early." He paused and smelled the air. Ruka stood up and waited for Kaname to finish.

"It seems she is here now." Kaname finally said. "We should be getting back to class then shall we?" Kaname turned and lead the way back to the classroom. Ruka reluctantly followed.

Back in the classroom, the night class was talking about the new student more than Kaname had wished for.

"I hear that she comes from a rich family but both her parents are deceased now." said Akatsuki Kain. Kain was Hanabusa's older, more intelligent cousin. His light orange colored hair was short and stood up in some places due from lack of brushing.

"Don't be so negative Akatsuki. That's probably just a decoy." Hanabusa explained as he put his hand on his desk. His blue eyes clouded with worry for the new student.

Just then the teacher walked in and the students took their seats.

"Class, please open your books to page twenty five." He said in his deep monotone voice.

The class opened their books and started to take notes. When class was nearly half over, the doors to the room cracked open. A young looking girl walked in wearing the white school uniform. She had long, dark brown hair and golden colored eyes. On her right arm, from her elbow to her wrist, she wore a bandage with fresh blood stains starting to seep through. She was an averaged size girl walking with caution and determination in every step.

"Ahh you must be the new student. Welcome." The teacher said as the girl handed him a note.

"Please tell the class your name." he said as he placed the note ever so carefully on his desk.

"My name is Hakamana Suzuki." The girl said with a lower ranged voice.

"Very well, please take a seat." The teacher said as he went back to his lecture.

Suzuki went straight to the first available seat that was empty on both sides. The class was now no longer interested in class, but in the new student.

The fifteen minute break soon came and everyone had left the room, except Suzuki. Suzuki stood by the window of the classroom. As she looked out across the courtyard, she saw a short brunette walking. She decided to drop the thought that a human girl was out so late at night. Suddenly she heard the doors crack open. She turned with a jolt.

"It's ok. Calm down Hakamana-san." Hanabusa said as he entered the room with great pride followed by Takuma.

"We just want to introduce ourselves if you don't mind." Takuma said as he walked over to the window.

"I am Takuma Ichijo and this is Hanabusa Aido. We are very glad you came to Cross Academy Hakamana-san."Takuma said with a big smile on his face.

"Please just call me Suzuki. Hearing my last name sounds weird to me." Suzuki said in an emotionless tone.

Hanabusa stepped closer to Suzuki. She realized instantly and stepped aside. At that moment Hanabusa grabbed his chest and started to hold his breath. Takuma took notice and saw that Suzuki's bandage had come undone on her arm.

"Oh well it seems Hanabusa and I must leave now so if you don't mind…" Takuma grabbed Hanabusa's arm and tried to pull him out of the room. Hanabusa started to pull away but Takuma held on tighter.

"Kaname I need help in here! It's Hanabusa!" Takuma yelled trying to keep Hanabusa from attacking Suzuki.

Suzuki realized that her bandage came undone and when she looked at Hanabusa his eyes went from the brilliant shade of blue to a bright crimson red. She tried to wrap her wound up again but the bandage fell from her arm and blood went everywhere. Suzuki fell to the ground and screamed in pain as her wound started to bleed. Kaname arrived and took Hanabusa from Takuma and they both left the room. Takuma ran back over to Suzuki.

"I should take you to the infirmary to get your wound checked out before it gets to ba-…" He was cut off mid sentence when he saw Suzuki grab her head and look at him. Takuma saw that the bleeding had stopped and looked up to meet Suzuki in the face. Takuma gasped in shock as he saw that her eyes were no longer golden brown but a deep purple. Her hand placed over her left eye and her bangs covering her hand. Takuma went to reach for her hand and she shoved him away.

"Suzuki what's going on? I want to help you." Takuma said as he stood back up.

"You don't know anything about me! How could you be of any use to me?" Suzuki screamed at Takuma as she stood up.

"Your right, we have only just met but I want to be your friend." Takuma said as Suzuki looked at him in confusion. "Hanabusa and I both want to get to know you better so we wanted to come see you."

"Trust me you don't want to be friends with a monster like me. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." She lost her balance and caught herself on a desk.

At that point Hanabusa came in with Headmaster Cross and ran over to Suzuki. Hanabusa saw Suzuki's eyes and his eyes were filled with worry and caution.

"Suzuki. Please calm down." Headmaster Cross said as he slowly approached Suzuki. "I know you've been hurt in the past by a powerful evil but I'm telling you that here at Cross Academy your safe from everyone like that. You have to trust us." Headmaster Cross finished explaining.

Suzuki looked down at her arm when she heard a familiar voice. She looked up and saw the familiar blue eyes she saw when she first came to class. He had managed to get close to her without her noticing.

"Please Suzuki. You're the only person that hasn't gotten upset at me yet. I want us to be great friends. I can tell that underneath you are a great person who cares about everyone." Hanabusa said as he put a hand on Suzuki's shoulder.

Suzuki met is eyes and she slowly took her hand away from her face. Her eyes faded back to their normal golden color and she fell over. Hanabusa caught her and shifted her into a laying position. She opened her eyes to where she only saw the outline of his head.

"I'm sorry." She said as she closed her eyes has a single tear came her covered eye.

Hanabusa smiled back at her and carried her out of the room, her hair hanging over his arm and him smiling back at her.


	3. Bad dreams

Sorry guys for the short chapter...this is all I had time for ^^

* * *

The next day, the day class was talking up a storm about what they had heard about the night class girl in the infirmary after her first day in class.

"I wonder what she did in order to end up in there after her first day." Yuki said to her friend Yori in class as they were taking notes. Ever since Yuki saw Hanabusa last night taking her to the infirmary she's been curious ever since.

"Maybe we should go see her after class is finished." Yori suggested to her after she closed her notebook.

"Good idea! We should get Zero to come along too! At least so she knows who we are." Yuki said smiling at Yori then looking at Zero who had his head down on his desk.

"That's great but I think you two should go alone since you're the prefects. I'll meet her some other time when she's better." Yori said as she got up from her desk and walked towards the door.

"I'm sure Headmaster wouldn't mind if you miss English to do that." She said before parting with Yuki.

"So we have to go see another one of these stupid night class students again?" Zero sighed while he followed Yuki to the infirmary.

"Zero can you please try to be nice to this student. She's in the hospital after her first day of class so try to be polite." Yuki smiled toward Zero hoping that he will try to be less of himself.

"I guess I can try." Zero said with another sigh.

~X~

The infirmary was quiet and peaceful. The white curtains were pulled tightly shut to keep as much light out as possible. Hanabusa sat in the lone red chair across the room. He stared at Suzuki and watched as she slept.

"I promise you that I won't let anything happen to you." He said as a quiet oath to himself.

Suzuki had dozed off into another dream. She stood in a beautiful banquet hall with many people around. She wore a long silky blue dress and a beautiful necklace. It was a flower made out of what seemed to be made of ice. Admiring the beauty she didn't notice a young man that walked up beside her.

"Would you like to dance Suzuki?" the man said.

"How do you know me? And where am I at?" Suzuki asked puzzled.

"None of that matters now…" He walked up behind her and grabbed her arm.

He twisted it behind her back and she let out a whimper. Then Suzuki noticed that the people around her were slowly fading into nothingness. She tried to get out of the grip of the mysterious man but it was useless. His grip was too tight and as he slowly put his hand on her head he tilted it back to bear her neck.

"Now hold still my darling and I won't hurt you." The man said as he slowly lowered his head.

Suzuki started to scream but was silenced by his hand. His fangs touched her neck and pain overflowed in her body.

"Who…are you? Suzuki made out despite the pain in her throat.

"Why you don't remember me? Remember that I was the one who took everything away from you?" He continued.

"No not-…" Suzuki screamed and she jolted awake in the bed she lay in almost knocking Hanabusa off his feet. Suzuki looked around the room and noticed that she was nowhere around the old hall.

"Suzuki! What's wrong? Are you ok?" Hanabusa said as he caught his balance and ran back over to her.

"He's coming…for me." Suzuki said as she pulled her knees to her head and rested her head on them.

"You're shaking. Was it a nightmare?" Hanabusa put his arm around her and attempted to comfort her.

Suzuki shook her head in response. She couldn't get the feeling of the nightmare out of her head.

"Suzuki I'm here for you. There's nothing to be afraid of. I will protect you." Hanabusa lifted her head to let her look at him.

She saw that there was determination in his eyes and she knew at that moment she could trust him. She let go of her knees and let herself rest on his shoulder. She felt like she could believe that he could protect her from the great evil that was rising. All of a sudden there came a knock at the door. Hanabusa got up and opened the door, and therein the doorway stood Yuki and Zero.

"Oh, hello Aido-senpi! We came to see how the new girl was. We heard what happened last night." Yuki usually smiling now had a worried look to her face.

Hanabusa looked over to Suzuki who was now sitting up completely in the makeshift bed. Zero got tired of waiting and pushed past Hanabusa.

"Haven't you heard of manners?" Suzuki stated in her calm, cool voice as Zero walked over to her.

"I usually don't do this with you night class people so you better be grateful."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Suzuki." Saying this with a sarcastic tone, Suzuki got out of the bed and stood beside Zero. Yuki ran over and gave Suzuki a hug that nearly put her back on the bed. Hanabusa ran over to Suzuki and gently put her back on her feet.

"I take it you two are the guardians of the school? I'm honored to have met you both but I must go and talk to the Headmaster now." Suzuki slowly walked over to the red chair where Hanabusa was sitting and sat down for a moment. She looked toward everyone else and saw Hanabusa fall to the ground.

"Adio-senpi!" Yuki knelt down beside him and looked to see what was wrong.


	4. Only you

I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

Hanabusa was grabbing his chest again and attempting to hold his breath like he had done the night before. Suzuki ran over to him and knelt beside Yuki. Hanabusa turned and looked up at Suzuki and grabbed her injured hand. His blue eyes once more turned crimson red. Suzuki realized that her wound had started bleeding again and Hanabusa was going crazy over it.

"Zero I need you to get Yuki out of here and go get Takuma!" Suzuki yelled at him as he grabbed Yuki and ran out of the room. Suzuki tried to pull her arm out of Hanabusa's grasp but his hold on her was firm.

"Hanabusa you have to listen to me. If you were to drink my blood bad things would happen to you. Think of it as poison flowing through my blood, if you drink it you will die." Suzuki said, still trying to pull her arm away from Hanabusa. Hanabusa smelled the air and put a huge grin on his face.

"But it smells so good. I'm sure that one little taste wouldn't kill me." Hanabusa leaned closer to her arm.

Then a gunshot filled the air and Suzuki turned around to see Zero with a gun in his hand. Hanabusa dropped her hand and lay on the ground, blood coming from the arm that had held Suzuki. Kaname was near the door protecting Yuki and Takuma came in shortly after with Headmaster Cross. Takuma went straight to Suzuki and helped her stand up again. Headmaster Cross helped Hanabusa stand up and laid him on the bed where Suzuki had once laid.

"I presume that you are finished in here, all of you." He said as he looked at everyone in the room. "Kaname and I would like to have a conversation with Hanabusa alone." He gestured for everyone to leave the room.

They all obeyed and left. The last one out of the room was Zero looking back at the victim he had just shot. He closed the door and left the Headmaster to his job. They walked in silence back to the courtyard. Zero walking at the back of the line with his hands in his pockets watching Suzuki with great intensity. Yuki was standing next to Suzuki staring straight ahead. Takuma was at the head of the line and kept looking back to see if everyone was still following. Yuki finally broke the silence.

"So Suzuki, how did you hurt your arm?" she said as she pointed to Suzuki's arm which had a new bandage on now.

"My arm was injured by a number of things." She said in a monotone voice, not making eye contact with Yuki. She thought if she made eye contact with the brunette that it would just raise more questions.

"Many things? What was the major thing?" Yuki asked with much curiosity.

Takuma had stopped walking and turned around to see what Suzuki had to say. He was just as curious as Yuki and wanted to know some answers about her ever since that one night.

Suzuki walked over to the old tree and sat beneath it. Everyone else followed except Zero who stood where the group had just left. Takuma and Yuki sat next to Suzuki and patiently waited for her answer.

"The first time I was injured was when I was very young." Suzuki started with a shaky tone in her voice. "I was attending a soirée with my family. Everyone knew that young children weren't allowed to attend unless they were of age but since my father was of great importance to the host, they made an exception." Takuma and Yuki listened and stared at Suzuki. Suzuki continued.

"The party was going well and everyone was happy. I was off playing games with a couple of the older kids when a shadow fell over us. The next thing I remember is hearing screaming of some of the adults. The older kids I was playing with ran off to find their parents. I stood there, being the age I was, did not know what was going on but I was frightened from the screaming." Suzuki paused and looked up at the tree. Takuma looked up with Suzuki to see what she was starting at but saw nothing.

The sky was starting to get dark but no one moved from their spot. Zero had gone off to guard the night class from their screaming fan girls that they could hear from the tree that they were sitting at.

"Well it looks like we should be off to class before Kaname finds out where we've be-…" Takuma was cut off mid sentence when he saw Akatsuki walk up from behind Suzuki. He was walking in long strides toward the group.

"Suzuki, if you don't mind I need to talk to you." Akatsuki said as he joined the group. Suzuki stood up and brushed off her skirt. Dead pieces of grass fell from the uniform and a wind chilled the air.

"I will find you later tonight Yuki." Suzuki said as she walked off with Akatsuki towards the moon dorm.

Takuma waited a little bit before finally leaving Yuki under the old tree. The wind blew a cool breeze across the courtyard. Yuki shivered and walked off in the opposite direction to find Zero.

"So what's this all about Akatsuki?"Suzuki questioned as they walked up to the moon dorm.

"It's about Hanabusa, just something that I want to know." Akatsuki replied. Suzuki thought about it for a moment.

"Go for it." She said to Akatsuki as she walked over to the stray chair in the middle of the room. Akatsuki stood beside Suzuki and kneels down to see her face. He opened his mouth to begin when Suzuki cut him off with a swift movement of her hand. Akatsuki sighed and stood up again.

"What is it that you want to know?" Akatsuki asked, his back facing Suzuki now.

"You know what I want to know Akatsuki." Suzuki glared at him. "Why does Hanabusa keep acting like that when he's around me?" Suzuki looked over to the far wall where Akatsuki was looking. He seemed to be looking at nothing. She knew that Hanabusa and Akatsuki were cousins so they must know about each other well enough to know why he was acting weird. Akatsuki sighed again.

"That's part of the reason I was wanting to talk to you about but seeing that you are doing nothing to provoke that kind of behavior I have no answer." Akatsuki turned back around to look at Suzuki.

Suzuki was speechless. Akatsuki thought that she was provoking such behavior! She couldn't believe it! She stood up and started walking towards the door to go to class when Akatsuki grabbed her arm. Suzuki turned around nearly slapping him but he had managed to avoid her hand.

"Now I don't need you getting mad. I want to help him as much as you do…" Suzuki yanked her arm away from Akatsuki.

"How do you know that I want to help him out?" She said angrily. "For all you know I could just be acting nice so he doesn't feel bad or left out!" Suzuki felt a tear leave her eye and quickly wiped it away with her sleeve hoping Akatsuki didn't notice.

He didn't seem to notice but was staring at her with a worried look on his face. Suzuki opened the doors of the moon dorm and walked out into the night toward her class, leaving Akatsuki in the opening alone. Takuma walked down the grand stairs after the doors had shut.

"Well that got nothing accomplished now did it." Takuma said as he put a hand to his forehead.

"I have my theory's on why that girl is here and why Hanabusa has been acting so strange around her." Akatsuki looked at Takuma with an emotionless stare.

"Just in that little talk it seems you collected a lot more information than I did." Takuma walked over to the chair where Suzuki had once been.

There in the chair laid a small vial of blood with a thin chain around the top. Takuma picked the vile up and looked at it. The glass vial must have been handcrafted looking at the great details. It was filled with deep red blood that almost seemed to have a shimmer to it. Takuma lifted up the vile and showed Akatsuki. Akatsuki walked over and examined the vial.

"Whose blood do you think it is?" Takuma asked with curiosity.

"My question is why she has it and what purpose does it have." Akatsuki took one last look at the vial and pushed it back to Takuma.

"You should show that to Kaname-sama. He would believe you more over me." Takuma nodded and gently placed the vial in his pocket.

They both looked at each other with worried looks before opening the doors of the moon dorm and walking to class.


	5. Scary stories

Here is Chapter 3 ^^ Sorry if I don't update as often...Finals are here and I need to study...a lot. French and Science are the tough ones. Well anyway enjoy.

~Kanero16

* * *

The night was still and brought the sense of unease upon Cross Academy. Yuki was patrolling by the sun dorms to make sure no wondering fan girls had snuck out to take pictures. She eventually left the dorms and made her way to the fountain. She sat down on the edge of the fountain and looked off into the water. A rustle in a nearby tree startled her and she quickly took out artimis, pointing him towards the tree. With much found relief she saw Suzuki jump down onto a branch of the tree and sat down.

"I told you I would speak to you later." Suzuki said with a smirk on her face knowing that she scared a guardian.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to fall out of a tree and act all mysterious." Yuki said as she put artimis back on her belt. Suzuki frowned at the comment and leaped from the branch onto the edge of the fountain. Yuki ran back over to the fountain where Suzuki stood.

"So you still want to know what happened to me." Suzuki asked in a questioning voice looking over to Yuki.

When she saw Yuki nodding her head she sat down and gestured for Yuki to so the same. Yuki sat down beside Suzuki and patiently waited for her to continue. Suzuki looked up to the sky as she tried to remember where she had left off at.

"I believe you left off when there was screaming and shadows." Yuki finally said giving Suzuki a helpful smile. Suzuki looked back at Yuki and returned the smile. That was the first time Yuki had seen Suzuki smile. She leaned over and gave her a hug which ended in a death glare from Suzuki.

"Thanks for reminding me. I remember now." Suzuki finally said and continued with the story.

"Well the screaming had frightened me enough to the point I couldn't hear my own name being called. The shadow eventually came back and found me. I ran away from the shadow as fast as I could but somehow it managed to catch up with me. Next thing I know I was in complete darkness. I couldn't see, barely couldn't breathe. But I could hear though." Suzuki paused and looked at Yuki. She was really interested in this part of the story. She was almost falling over the edge of the fountain and into the water but she was somehow managing to stay upright. Suzuki continued.

"I quietly yelled for help. The minute I said that I saw light again. I could breathe easier. But that happy moment soon passed when I felt someone grab my arm from behind. I didn't have time to turn around to see who had me in their grasp but I then felt a sharp pain on the arm they had…" Yuki gasped with shock and put her hands to her mouth. Suzuki reached over and patted her on the shoulder.

"Sorry if I'm scaring you. I'm just telling it as it happened. I can stop now if you want." Suzuki waited for Yuki to answer and when she saw Yuki's head shake up and down she continued.

"I heard gasps all around me and a very loud scream come from what sounded like my mother. Next thing I know I was pushed away and the strong smell of blood came from all around me. I fell to the ground and I felt all of the air come out of me at once. Weak and pathetic, I laid there on the ground looking at the fresh cut that had been placed on my arm." Suzuki paused and looked at the swirling water then continued more quietly than before.

" Looking at my arm I felt pain and rage rise within me. My father was yelling and pleading with the man who had apparently put the cut on my arm. I lifted my head and looked at who he was talking to, a strong looking man with medium long dark hair. His eyes were two different colors, one crimson red and the other was a rich blue. I hadn't seen him before and was wondering what he wanted with me. Then he walked over to me and picked me up and…"Suzuki paused and put a hand on her neck.

"Are you ok Suzuki?" Yuki asked worried at the sudden movement. Suzuki looked at her and removed her hand from her neck.

"That's the major event that made my arm the way it is." Suzuki stood up and started to walk away from Yuki and the fountain.

"Wait Suzuki, I feel like you're not telling me something, like you're keeping a deeper secret hidden inside you." Yuki stood up and walked toward Suzuki carefully.

Suzuki turned and looked at Yuki and gave a small smile to cheer her up.

"Yuki, you shouldn't worry. I've told you all I remember." Suzuki flipped a piece of air that the wind blew in her face away from her eyes and looked back toward Yuki.

Yuki smiled back and ran over to Suzuki. Suzuki reached up to feel her neck again and instantly dropped her hand. She ran back to the fountain and started looking around in the water.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Yuki asked puzzled.

"I-It's nothing just thought my necklace fell off." She stuttered as she quickly walked back towards the moon dorm.

Suzuki ran through the doors of the moon dorm. She went straight to the chair where she had been sitting earlier with Akatsuki. The chair was empty and Suzuki started to panic. She ran up to her dorm room and started to dig through the few things she owned, a small box of belongings and whatever she had crammed under her bed. When she finally decided it was nowhere she had been recently she ran out of the room, nearly tripping over her own two feet, to the headmasters office.

_It has to be there_, she thought as she ran through the courtyard of Cross Academy.

~X~

"Headmaster Cross, may I come in?" Takuma said outside the Headmasters door. When the Headmaster opened the door, Takuma walked in and stood beside his desk. The Headmaster closed the door and walked over to Takuma.

"What is on your mind Takuma?" He asked as he took off his glasses and gently set them on his desk.

"It's about this. I found it on a chair in the moon dorm." Takuma said as he carefully pulled the vial out of his pocket.

Headmaster Cross took the vile from Takuma and carefully examined it.

"This is very interesting, do you know who this belongs to Takuma?" He asked with suspicion as he looked away from the vial to Takuma.

Takuma fell silent and looked away from the Headmaster. Takuma walked over to an empty chair and sat down. The Headmaster placed the vial beside his glasses and walked over to Takuma. Takuma looked up at the Headmaster with a look of worry in his eyes.

"I found it after Suzuki left the moon dorm." He said, his voice shaken from fear.

Headmaster walked back over to his desk, picked the vial up and started to examine it again.

"We can't let this happen to her." He said half to himself.

"What is going on with Suzuki Headmaster? And why does Hanabusa want to attack her every time he's around her?" Takuma almost yelled at him. The Headmaster sighed and looked at Takuma.

"Suzuki was attacked when she was very little and has had a lot of complications in her life. This vial here," He held it up where Takuma could see it. "This is her life line if you want to put it in terms like that. If she doesn't keep this with her she might be over ruled by a greater evil." Headmaster handed Takuma the vial.

"We should find her so we can return the vial to her. She may need it soon." Headmaster finished when a knock came on the door.

Headmaster Cross walked over and opened the door. Suzuki stood in the doorway looking like she just ran into a ghost. Headmaster let her into the room, while Takuma stood up from the chair hiding the vile behind his back. Suzuki greeted him and sat down in the chair. Head master Cross came from behind Takuma grabbing the vial as he went and sat down at his desk.

"I believe you are looking for this." He said as he held up the vial. Suzuki stood up and took it out of his hand and held it close to her.

"You know you are to always have this with you or he might find you." He looked at Suzuki with worried eyes.

"Did you tell him everything already?" Suzuki asked as she sat back in the chair again. Headmaster nodded and she slowly looked over at Takuma.

"Suzuki I want you to know that I'm on your side and I will help protect you from this evil living inside you." Takuma walked over to Suzuki and kneeled down beside her.

"I hope that's ok with you." He said smiling.

Suzuki eyes started to water and she leaned over the chair and gave Takuma a hug.

"Thank you so much Takuma. I need someone like you to be on my side." Suzuki stood up and put the vials around her neck.

She walked over to the door and walked out into the dark hallway. The first parts of dawn were starting to show through the clouds. The night class would have returned from their classes by now. Takuma said his farewells to Headmaster Cross and walked out the door after Suzuki.


	6. True love

The day class girls were at it again with their screaming and jumping around as they waited for their night class stars. The setting sun was shades of brilliant oranges and yellows as it set behind the trees of Cross Academy. Yuki and Zero were out keeping the fan girls back as the doors parted and the night class walked out. The screaming grew even louder if that was even possible at all. At the lead was Kaname as usual as he walked along the path towards the school. Following closely behind him was Akatsuki, Ruka, and Takuma while Suzuki, Rima, and Shiki held their spots in the back of the line.

"Why do they have to be so loud?" Shiki said has he tried to hold back a yawn.

Over the past couple of weeks Shiki and Suzuki had become good friends while Rima was still unsure about Suzuki and her mysterious behavior. As they walked closer to the end of the line of fans, Suzuki realized that there were a couple of guys in the chaos. One of them approached Suzuki as she neared him.

"Hello Suzuki!"The boy said as he stepped out of the line and walked towards her. He was smaller than some of the other boys in the day class with dirty blond hair and brilliant green eyes that sparkled in the twilight.

"There's no need for you to know my name but I just wanted to tell you…" the boy paused and loosened his uniform collar then went back to talking.

"I really think that you are amazing and I wanted to tell you that I really lik-…" the boy stopped and took off running towards the boys dorm.

Suzuki heard what appeared to be his friends telling him that he almost had it and that it was a great start. Some of the girls had begun to gossip about what just happened. Suzuki ignored the comments that were pointed toward her and preceded to class. Takuma greeted her at the door.

"Where have you been Suzuki? Looking for Hanabusa I presume?" Takuma said with a little laugh.

Suzuki gave Takuma a death glare and went to go sit down at her desk. She was kind of wondering where Hanabusa had been the past couple of weeks. She did see him once but when he saw her he ran off in the opposite direction. A note was passed down from higher up. Suzuki looked back and saw Ruka messing with her hair. Suzuki carefully opened the note.

_Do you really want to know where Hanabusa is?_

Yuki grabbed her pencil and wrote back

_Why would I worry about where he's at all the time? I have other things to worry about._

She folded the note and in one swift flick of her wrist tossed the note back to Ruka. She read it, crumpled the paper up and threw it at the back of Suzuki's head. The fifteen minute break begun shortly after and Ruka came down to meet Suzuki.

"I know what you trying to do Ruka." Suzuki looked at Ruka. "Don't go getting the wrong impression now that I didn't answer your question the way you wanted. I'm not hiding anything from you now." Suzuki got up from her desk and started to walk out the door.

"I know he likes you." Ruka finally spoke.

"He told me that he liked you a couple days ago." Suzuki turned and looked at Ruka and quickly walked out of the room leaving Ruka smiling alone.

Suzuki walked down the hall to where Takuma stood talking with Kaname. They seemed to be discussing something important so she decided to leave them alone. She stopped at one of the many windows and stared out into the night. She started thinking about her life as a child, when everything was peaceful. Her parents were happy to be around her all the time and never left her side. She remembered that she had a childhood friend but she couldn't remember his name. A tap on her shoulder disrupted her thoughts and made her jump a little.

"It's time we got back to class Suzuki." The familiar voice of Takuma reached her ear and she relaxed.

She walked silently with Takuma away from the window and back to class. Takuma looked like he was in a good mood despite the boring lecture the teacher had just finished. Suzuki decided that he had just heard good news from Kaname so she ignored him. Takuma looked at Suzuki and then down at her empty hand. Takuma reached is hand out and gently grabbed Suzuki's hand. Suzuki looked at Takuma and took her hand away from his.

"What? I can't hold your hand Suzuki." Takuma asked retracting his hand.

"I'm sorry Takuma but I don't want anything to do with this." She walked back into the classroom and sat down at her desk.

Takuma passed her desk with a small smile and Suzuki returned the smile out of kindness. Following Takuma came Akatsuki, who dropped a not on her desk.

"From Hanabusa," he said as he stopped in front of her desk. "He wasn't able to come to class tonight because of his wound." He started towards his desk once more, leaving Suzuki with the note. She picked up the piece of paper which read the name SUZUKI on the front. She opened the note and began to read.

_Suzuki,_

_I do not understand why I am acting this way. I just need you to know that I am not meaning to hurt you. Yes I may be an idiot at times but if you could hear me out and come to the infirmary after class I would like to speak with you in person. If you don't come I completely understand._

_Hanabusa_

His name was scribbled down on the paper as if in a hurry to finish writing. Suzuki decided that she would go see him after class just to make him feel better. But she had to be careful that Ruka's watchful eye wasn't around when she left. She turned around to see that Ruka and Akatsuki both were watching her. She gave up the fact that they knew where she was going.

"I wonder if she'll go and see him." She heard Ruka say.

"But why would anyone want to go see a person like him in the infirmary anyway. I would think they would want as much peace and quiet as possible." Ruka finished and opened her book.

After class Suzuki was able to walk to the infirmary in peace with no one to watch her. As she walked down the deserted hallway toward the infirmary she saw the Headmaster step outside of his office and walk towards the infirmary as well. She decided to follow in silence to see what he was up to. He opened the door and walked in, quietly closing the door behind him. Suzuki went up to the door and tried to listen in on the conversation.

"Drink this for now until our specialist has finished the final product." She heard Headmaster say. He placed something on a table beside one of the beds.

"I don't want to drink that nasty stuff. I need to learn to control myself. If I learn to do this no other problems will occur and I can be happy." She heard the sweet sound of Hanabusa's voice.

After that being said, she heard footsteps walking towards the door. She quickly ran around the corner, careful not to make a sound. As she saw the Headmaster walk out, she walked towards the door. She carefully knocked on the door to make it seem that she had no idea if he was there or not. When she heard a silent "come in" she opened the door and walked in.

"Suzuki! You came after all the trouble I've given you." Hanabusa greeted her as she took a seat next to him in the empty bed.

"I felt bad for what happened the other day so I decided to come make you feel better." Suzuki said with a small smile.

Hanabusa looked down at his arm and then towards the door.

"What's wrong Hanabusa?" Suzuki asked as Hanabusa wiped his eye with his sleeve.

"I knew it would end up like this. Ruka even told me this would happen. You would just come see me because you felt bad not just because you're my friend." Hanabusa started to cry.

"I just want you to recognize me as a good person and not someone who wants to take a bite of you every time you saw me." Suzuki leaned over towards Hanabusa.

"You think that I would ignore you because of your personality?" She asked.

"You don't understand my feelings one bit! No one does! Not Kaname or Takuma or even Akatsuki!" he started to yell as tears poured down his face.

"No one understands that ever since that first day I met you that I've felt a connection to you. And no one seems to realize this." He took the glass the Headmaster set on the table and threw it at the wall.

The glass shattered to pieces and whatever liquid was in it now laid on the ground. Suzuki sat up and looked at Hanabusa. She understood his feelings perfectly. Being alone all the time and no one trusting you at anytime.

"I guess I can't control myself when I'm around you. You're just too special to be around someone like me." Hanabusa sighed and looked at Suzuki.

"I guess I'm just stalling my own words. The whole reason I wanted you to come here wasn't to see me complain about my life and I apologize." He looked deep into Suzuki's eyes and continued.

"Suzuki I want you to know that I care about you. Every moment I don't hear your voice I feel like I'm going to go insane. But to sum this all up…" he sighed heavily and stood up by Suzuki.

"Suzuki, I love you. I know this is all of a sudden but I just needed to let you know firsthand and not from anyone else." He finished and looked down at Suzuki.

Suzuki looked up at him with a confused look. A tear had started to come from her cheek and he wiped it away with his finger. Suzuki didn't know what to say. She stood up from the bed and took his hand.

"I thought you would never have found the courage to say that." She said as she gave Hanabusa a hug.

He held her tightly in his arms and it seemed to be that time had stopped completely. He wanted this moment to last forever. He felt Suzuki push away and he looked down to meet her golden eyes.

"I love you Hanabusa." She said as tears started to come to her face again. Hanabusa held her tighter.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Whatever this evil is that wants to take you away from me I will stop it's plan and keep you close to me." Hanabusa walked over to the door with Suzuki.

As they opened the door they heard footsteps run off in the distance. Suzuki ran out to follow them and ran into Zero as he came in from his guardian job.

"What's a night class brat like yourself doing out here so early?" He asked as Suzuki looked out the window.

He was right. She had spent the rest of her time with Hanabusa that she lost track of time and the sun had started to seep through the trees.

"Well I was just leaving to go back to my dorm. But if I may ask if you have seen anyone run down this way." She asked walking around Zero.

"Yuki was here just a minute ago near the infirmary. Then she decided to go off some place with Yori." He replied as he started walking towards his room.


	7. Nightmares and promises

_Oh no not Yuki! She'll be sure to tell everyone!_ _Why wasn't I paying more attention? If I would've just listened I would've heard her at the door._

Suzuki ran down the hallway towards the sun dorms. As she ran across the courtyard, she started to see some of the day class students walking around the grounds. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the same green eyed boy from the night before. He stared at her and started walking towards her. Suzuki turned and ran back to the moon dorm. As she neared the doors she ran straight into Takuma who was leaving the dorm. They both flew back and landed hard on the ground.

"Suzuki! What's wrong?" Takuma said as he stood up.

"It's not all about me! And why are you out here during the day?" Suzuki asked as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt.

"Well when I didn't see you come back after class I got worried and thought I would see if you were alright." Takuma said as he walked over to Suzuki.

"Well as you can see I'm fine thank you. By the way have you seen Yuki around?" Takuma looked puzzled by the question.

"Yes she just passed by with Zero a little while ago. She usually goes straight to her dorm after she's done with her guardian procedures." Suzuki looked confused and started pacing.

All of a sudden she stopped. Takuma looked at her with worried eyes. Suzuki turned toward him with a confused look. She looked towards the sun dorms and saw Yuki walking with Yori like Zero had said.

"Maybe I'm just hearing things." She finally said as she walked past Takuma.

She went straight to her dorm like she would normally do and collapsed into bed. She didn't bother to even cover up to block the sun. She slowly drifted off into a dream, one that she as seen too many times before. There was the beautiful banquet hall and the same strange man.

"You cannot run away from the inevitable Suzuki." He said as he walked closer to her.

"Stay away from me. I know who you are! Haven't you caused enough pain for me?" Suzuki said as she backed away.

"I will get what I want and that thing that I want is your blood." He said as Suzuki hit a wall.

"But why my blood? I'm pretty sure there are others." Suzuki looked for a way around him.

"Because you have special powers after all, drinking your blood and taking these powers in would make me even more powerful after all." He said as he smiled.

"But I don't have powers, I'm not a pureblood!" Suzuki yelled as he grabbed her neck.

"Ahh but I want the powers I gave you back and the only way I can do that is by killing you." He showed his fangs and Suzuki screamed.

The man put his hand over her mouth and grabbed her arm. He leaned in closer and his fangs pricked her neck. She smelt blood and pain rippled through her body. She tried to get her hand free when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She awoke with a jolt and slapped Hanabusa across the face. He fell to the floor his hand on his face. Suzuki sat up and looked down on the floor where he sat.

"Hanabusa I'm so sorry I didn't realize it was you." She said as she got out of bed and kneeled beside Hanabusa.

He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Are you alright? I was just about to go to bed when I heard a scream come from your room." He held her in his arms and she couldn't help but cry.

"I'm fine Hanabusa. I'm fine." She said as she let him hold her in his arms.

She finally pushed away from him and met his beautiful blue eyes. She stood up and looked at her uniform. It was a disaster. She couldn't go to class like this or Kaname would have a fit. She looked out the window and saw that it was almost time to leave. She pushed Hanabusa out of the room and locked the door. She quickly put on a new uniform a walked over to her bed. She picked up her vial and placed it around her neck. Hanabusa was waiting outside the door.

"Do you really have to wait for me?" She said as she walked around him.

"Do you not remember what happened this morning? I will protect you." He said as he walked to catch up to her.

"And the other thing no one else should know about." Suzuki stopped and looked him in the face.

"I think that should be the case too. I wouldn't want to upset anyone." He said as he walked passed her and down the stairs.

The day class was at it again. Screaming as everyone passed by. Now Suzuki realized that the Christmas Eve ball was coming up in a couple of weeks. _No wonder! They want to get a date with a night class student! _She quickly hurried to class passing Kaname as she went. She heard the screams of many girls as she passed him. She quickly stopped and turned to face Kaname. She bowed to him and apologized.

"Forgive me Kaname-sama. I must go speak to the Headmaster before class if you don't mind." She waited for him to nod his head and continued to run.

"What do you suppose is wrong with her Takuma?" Kaname asked as they continued walking.

"I guess she just doesn't want to get bombarded with day class guys asking her to dance." Takuma said with a smile.

"Or night class students either I suppose." He looked at Takuma with an emotionless stare.

Takuma went back to looking straight ahead and Kaname did the same. When they reached the classroom Suzuki was sitting at her desk looking down at her vial. When she saw Takuma pass her she quickly put the vial back around her neck. The lecture began once everyone was in their seats. Suzuki started to take notes when a piece of paper hit her desk.

_Your birthday's tomorrow right?_

She looked behind her but couldn't figure out who had given her the note. She wrote back a simple _yes_ and threw it back to where it had come from. The teacher turned around and looked straight at Suzuki then went back to his lecture. Another note hit her desk.

See me after class.

The note read and she glared at the teacher. She crumpled the note up and threw it at the teacher. She was successful and it hit the back of his head. He threw his chalk down and turned around.

"If you have a problem Ms. Hakamana you may go see the Headmaster right now." He glared at Suzuki and she stood up.

"I would love to go see the Headmaster now. It's better than this place." She grabbed her books and walked out the door slamming it shut behind her. She quickly walked down the hallway towards the Headmasters office. She knocked on the door and was greeted by the Headmaster.

"What's this all about Suzuki?" He yawned and invited her in.

"Teacher sent me out, told me to come here." She said as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Causing trouble I presume?" He sat down at his desk.

"No. Someone passed me a note about my birthday and I got caught for passing it back." She looked up at the ceiling and saw one of the lights flickering on and off.

"And I've been having weird dreams lately." She said as she looked at the Headmaster.

He looked at Suzuki in shock.

"And what were these dreams about?" He asked with curiosity.

"Kuran." The Headmaster stood up with a worried expression.

"He will not find you here Suzuki. I know of this for sure." He walked over to Suzuki and lifted up the vial that hung from her neck.

"I will make sure nothing happens to you while you are here." He dismissed her from his room and she walked down the empty hallway alone, curious of what her future at Cross Academy would hold for her.


	8. Birthday Suprises

Suzuki awoke with a start when a knock came at her door. She grabbed her vial and walked over to the door and in the doorway stood Takuma and Hanabusa with huge grins on their faces.

"We have a surprise for you Suzuki!" Hanabusa said and as he grabbed Suzuki's arm.

Takuma grabbed the other arm and started to lead her down the stairs to the fireplace. On the sofa was two gifts wrapped in blue and green paper. She rolled her eyes at the sight of the gifts.

"Happy Birthday Suzuki!" They both yelled as she sat on the sofa.

She sat down on the sofa and started to take the paper off the bigger gift. Underneath was a long samurai type sword. Suzuki took the sword out of the box and examined it.

"This...This is amazing! How did you two manage to get something this…?" She stopped and looked over at Takuma.

"It was easy. I just borrowed some of the money from my grandfather and I knew you needed something to protect yourself with when I'm not around." He smiled as Suzuki gave him a hug.

Suzuki looked for the other gift that had been sitting on top of the sword. Hanabusa held it in his hand and smiled at Suzuki.

"Better if it's given to you." He said as he handed the small box over to Suzuki.

She opened the box and found a necklace inside. It was beautiful. It was a small blue rose with two small leaves off to either side of it.

"It's a midnight rose! How did you find one and how did you get it into this condition?" Suzuki exclaimed as she examined the beauty she was just given.

"I found it when I was out the other day and the rest is a secret." He said as he smiled at her.

She smiled back and carefully put the rose on. Perfect! She stood up and walked over to Hanabusa and thanked him. After that Suzuki heard Akatsuki walk down the stairs followed by Shiki and Ruka. They greeted her and started to walk out the door when Rima stopped and turned towards Suzuki.

"Don't think we would forget to say happy birthday to you." She said with an emotionless tone like always.

"We put a dream catcher in your room. No need to thank us. Hopefully it will help you." Shiki said as Rima met back up with him.

Suzuki thanked them as they walked out into the moon dorms courtyard and waited for Kaname. Suzuki took her gifts and walked them up to her room. She gently set them on her bed and noticed the dream catcher above the headrest. She walked back down the stairs she met Kaname near the bottom and she bowed to him.

"Good evening Kaname-sama." She said as she walked out into the courtyard to meet up with Shiki and Rima.

They all walked to class together and they all came back together as usual. Yuki and Zero were there to greet them as they came back to the moon dorms. Suzuki saw her opportunity to talk to Yuki and pulled her aside.

"If I may ask, where were you after you finished your patrol a couple nights ago?" She waited for the brunette to answer.

"Like I always do…I go to my dorm and sleep as much as I can before I have to get up for classes." She replied and followed Zero back to the sun dorms.

"Oh, I almost forgot, happy birthday Suzuki!" She yelled back to Suzuki before continuing any further.

Suzuki smiled and walked back into the building. It was warmer than before but she just figured it was because of the cold. Hanabusa sat on the sofa messing with his glass of fake blood and Akatsuki sat near him relaxing. She said good night to the two of them and went upstairs to her room. The sword and box were still lying on her bed where she left them. She took her necklace of and placed it back in the box it had come in. The sword was gently placed on the floor beside her bed to where it was unseen but easy to grab. She drifted into a sleep and when no dreams came she knew her gift from Shiki and Rima worked.


	9. Dark secrets

The day class was busy with preparations for the Christmas Eve ball and studying for their finals so the night class got a day off from classes. Suzuki was grateful for the break. Some of the day class boys started giving her these weird looks so she thought that was a pure sign of "please be my date." She was outside sitting on the wall that separated the rest of the school from the moon dorm. She looked out into the sunset and started thinking of the dance that would be happening tomorrow. She didn't have a dress so she would be going in her uniform. Seemed kind of bland and not the most attracting but it was something better than what she was wearing now, a pair of jeans and a button up with her sword on her belt.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay up there all night." A voice came from the ground. When she looked down she saw Hanabusa standing and looking up at her.

"What if I don't want to go to the dance?" She said in a sarcastic tone as she jumped off the wall.

"What if I make you go?" He said back in defense.

They walked back inside the moon dorm and sat on the sofa. Takuma ran over to Suzuki the minute he saw her. He sat on the opposite side of them and propped his feet on the table in the middle of the floor.

"So are you going to the dance tomorrow Suzuki?" Takuma asked as he dropped two blood tablets into his glass.

"I was planning to but I haven't decided yet." Suzuki leaned over and pushed Takuma's feet off the table.

Takuma gently placed his feet on the ground. Suzuki took some blood tablets out of the box that was sitting on the table and placed them in an empty glass that was set beside the sofa.

"You haven't decided for sure if you're going!" Takuma exclaimed.

"Oh Takuma sit down and stop worrying, she's going tomorrow night for sure." Hanabusa looked at Suzuki with his bright smile on his face.

"Those are some bold words for someone who's going to have almost all the day class girls wanting a dance with Idol." Suzuki smirked as she took a sip of the fake blood.

Hanabusa glared at Suzuki, and then relaxed a little with anger building in his eyes.

"Well fine then Ms. Know-it-all! When you ask to dance with me tomorrow I'll simply ignore you!" Hanabusa got up off the sofa and walked up the grand stair case to his room.

Suzuki follows him until he was out of sight. She leaned back on the couch and looked at Takuma who had a glitter of hope in his eyes.

"What's with him I wonder? And what's with you?" Suzuki looked over to see Takuma laughing.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've never seen Hanabusa act like this around…" Takuma stopped and looked past Suzuki.

"What is it Takuma?" Suzuki turned around and saw a too familiar face.

The neat grey hair and the perfect suit were all too familiar to her. Ichio stood in the doorway to the moon dorm alongside Kaname. Suzuki and Takuma stood up and set their glasses down on the table. Ichio walked into the moon dorm and waited for someone to speak until he gave up and broke the silence.

"It's nice to see you again Takuma. Don't you know that you should respect a member of the senate when they walk in the room?" Ichio's voice was harsh as he stood in the middle of the moon dorm.

"My apologies grandfather I will not disobey again." Takuma bowed to his elder.

"Wait you mean your related to this man?" Suzuki turned and looked at Takuma with a surprised expression.

"Why Takuma didn't tell you I was his grandfather? Such a pain." Ichio walked over to Takuma and hit the back of his head. Takuma knelt to the ground in pain.

"You have no respect for no one." Ichio walked back out of the moon dorm and back into the night. Kaname followed shortly after him.

Takuma stood up and looked at Suzuki who was still focused on the door. He walked over to her and she backed away with a frightened look to her face.

"How could you!" Suzuki yelled as she walked over to the stairs.

"I didn't know that you knew him. I just assumed tha-…" Takuma was cut off by a glare from Suzuki.

"He is the reason why I'm here! He wants me dead!" She stormed up the stairs and stopped briefly at the top. She turned back towards Takuma.

"I could've died the first day I was here. He took this from me!" She held up her vial to show Takuma. "He works with the evil I've worked so hard to stay away from."She started to feel tears coming from her eyes and ran to her room.

She slammed the door shut and sat on her bed. A knock came at the door shortly after. She stood up and locked the door and took out her vial to examine. She gently placed it on her side table. The knock came again but she decided to ignore it.

"Suzuki let me explain." It was Takuma's voice on the other side. "I never intended for this to happen! You know I don't want anyone to hurt you, even if it is my own grandfather." Takuma started walking back down the hall.

Suzuki looked at the mirror that was on the far side of the room. She walked over to it and looked at herself. Stupid. In the background there was a small black cloud forming. When she turned around it was nowhere to be seen. She turned back to the mirror and saw her reflection but she didn't look normal. Her reflection showed that her eyes were no longer gold but the deep purple of her other side. Her arm had no bandage and was slowly starting to bleed. She quickly looked down and saw that the bandage was never removed. She looked up again and saw those two different colored eyes. She rammed her fist into the glass and it shattered with a loud crash into tons of tiny pieces. Her hand started to bleed due to a piece of glass that had logged itself into her palm. She took the glass out of her palm and walked over to her bed when a knock stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey Suzuki, can you come out of your room for a minute? We need some help down stairs." It was Shiki's voice on the other side.

She walked over to the door and unlocked it. Shiki casually walked in and saw Suzuki holding her hand with blood streaming from it. He looked over to where the broken glass lay scattered across the floor. He sighed and looked back at Suzuki.

"Would you like some help with that?" He asked as he walked over to the side table and took some bandage off the roll.

He noticed the vial that lay beside the bandage. He dropped the bandage and picked up the vial.

"Where did you get this?" He stammered as he looked over at Suzuki.

Suzuki ran over and quickly grabbed her vial and looked at Shiki. He gave Suzuki a confused look then picked the bandage up again. He walked over to her and started to wrap her hand.

"I'm so sorry Suzuki. I finally understand what he has done." Shiki tied the bandage off and left the room. Suzuki stopped him half way down the hall.

"Shiki I trust you to do what's right." She put a finger over her lips. He nodded and continued down the hall into the darkness.


	10. Dance to Remember

It was the night of the Christmas Eve dance. All of the day class students hurriedly prepared themselves in their dorm rooms making sure that they looked picture perfect. After all, who wouldn't want to dance with a night class student!

Suzuki looked at herself in her newly repaired mirror. Ruka had come by the previous night and helped clean up the mess she had made. She had decided to go to the dance after Takuma begged her to go last night. She made sure that her uniform was neat and tidy just in case she was asked to dance. A knock on her door took her attention off her uniform as she walked over to the door. At the foot of the door laid a brown box. She lifted the box and gently put it on her bed. She carefully opened the box to find a dress and a card.

_We wanted you to look beautiful for tonight! _

_~Hanabusa and Takuma_

Suzuki placed the card on the bed beside her and continued to open the box. The brown box revealed a beautiful midnight blue colored dress. It shimmered in the light with the little glitter that was on it. She held up the dress and looked in the mirror. The back came down longer than the front which only reached just below her knees. She decided that since she had it she might as well wear it and went to try it on.

~X~

The ball room was alive with dancing and talking students. The night class was off on the far side of the room trying to avoid as many dances as possible but it didn't seem to work in their favor. Takuma was off enjoying himself and dancing with multiple day class students in a circle. Hanabusa was off in a similar situation but with much more day class students. Suzuki entered the hall a couple of minutes after the first dance started. She decided that the dress would do for one night. She had put on her necklace from Hanabusa since it was the same color as her dress.

"I knew that was your color!" Takuma walked over to Suzuki with a huge grin on his face.

Suzuki looked over his shoulder and saw some of the day class girls waiting for his return. One of them she recognized from a few weeks ago. She was glaring at Suzuki from afar and it was making her uncomfortable. Takuma looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Oh don't worry about her. She won't do anything to you." Takuma waved to her and she smiled and waved back.

"So would you like to dance?" Takuma outstretched his hand.

Suzuki took his hand and started to dance along with the gentle flowing music. She was able to take one last glance at the day class girl and saw she was on the verge of crying. Suzuki felt bad for her and wanted to stop and apologize for everything but her feet kept moving with the rhythm of the music. She looked up at Takuma and saw a gentle grin looking down on her.

"What are you looking at?" Suzuki stopped dancing and looked at Takuma.

He tried to give her a hug but Suzuki placed a fist on his stomach to keep the distance. Takuma saw that her hand was wrapped in a bandage and he took her hand. He gave her a worried look.

"What did you do Suzuki?" She took her hand back and turned away from Takuma.

She walked over to the spot where the day class girl and her friends were at but they had moved on to another spot in the room. She looked down at the ground in defeat. She strolled over to the small snack area where they were serving the famous fake blood. She grabbed a glass and slowly drank. She left the table and was soon face to face with Hanabusa.

"I'm glad you came in the dress and not you're uniform." He smiled

"Well I couldn't be rude to a couple of gentlemen buying a dress for a lady." Suzuki joked around.

Hanabusa smiled and laughed. He took Suzuki's arm and pulled her over to where a bunch of day class girls were standing. Hanabusa introduced Suzuki to all of them and they smiled and waved back.

"Idol-sempi, can you dance with me now?" One of the day class girls came over and held his arm.

"Why of course!" He smiled and walked off with the girl and started dancing.

Suzuki stayed back with some of the other girls and got to know them a little better. They were all really nice until one of the girls snapped at her.

"If any of those night class girls lays a hand on my Aido I will kill them." She had fierce determination in her strong words but Suzuki realized that she wouldn't harm a fly.

Hanabusa came back after what seemed like forever and met up with his fan girls.

"Ok you all are probably going to hate me for this." He put a hand on his head and looked over the girls. A slow gentle song came on and he looked over at Suzuki.

"May I have this dance?" He bowed and outstretched his hand.

Suzuki heard the entire group of fan girls gasp and some of them gave death glares towards Suzuki but she ignored them.

"I thought you told me that you didn't want to dance with me tonight." Suzuki looked down at his hand. He stood up strait and looked at her, realizing what he had said last night.

"Well I wasn't really feeling my best last night but you know that I wouldn't mean something like that." He looked into her eyes and saw that she was playing around again. He stretched his hand out again.

"You know I have to dance with every beauty in this room." Suzuki blushed and took his hand.

The gentle music flowed throughout the ball room. Suzuki and Hanabusa must have been the most graceful at the dance because everyone else that was dancing suddenly stopped. They all turned to look at the two night class students. Suzuki felt that whoever wasn't watching them were about to be told to watch. All eyes were focused on them. If they made the slightest mistake everyone would know. When the dance finally ended they bowed to each other. Everyone started clapping and cheering them on. Suzuki looked at Hanabusa and gave a little smile.

"Now everyone knows who you are." Hanabusa smiled back at her.

Suzuki looked around for Takuma and when their eyes finally met he left hers immediately. He walked over to the far side of the room where Kaname was standing. Suzuki decided that he didn't like the fact that she wasn't that graceful with him. She pushed the thought away when Akatsuki ran over to Hanabusa.

"I need to talk to you for a brief minute." He said and the two of them walked off.

Suzuki went to go find Takuma. She finally met up with him on the opposite side of the room all by himself.

"I'm sorry Takuma." She reached over and gave him a hug.

He gently held her in his arms for a minute before pushing her away. He looked down at her with his gentle Takuma grin. She smiled back and looked around for the fan girls that were around him earlier.

"You won't find them now. They are probably off with one of the other guys." Takuma looked over to where Akatsuki and Hanabusa were standing.

Suzuki looked in the same direction. Akatsuki was talking to Hanabusa just like he said. For a minute she thought she saw Hanabusa argue with Akatsuki but then agreed with him in the end. The two stopped talking and looked in the direction of Suzuki and Takuma. Suzuki quickly looked at Takuma and started laughing. Hanabusa walked away from Akatsuki and ran over to where she was standing with Takuma.

"Trying to eavesdrop are we." He said as he stood next to Suzuki.

"Just a little. Your cousin is kind of weird at times." She admitted.

A sharp pain shot through her arm and she quickly grabbed her arm. The room started to spin a little and this threw her off balance. Hanabusa quickly grabbed her and held her up. Takuma leaned closer to her for support.

"Suzuki! Are you all right?" Hanabusa whispered in her ear despite the loud music.

"My arm…I don't know what's going on." She put a hand to her head.

"Shall I take you outside for some fresh air?" Hanabusa started leading her to the door.

She could barely walk so it was more of Hanabusa carrying her than her walking. They finally made it out to and open bench and Hanabusa sat her down carefully. Hanabusa looked over at Suzuki. She was staring off in the distance and a tear and started to make its way down her cheek. He reached over and wiped it away.

"Why are you crying? Does your arm hurt that bad?" Hanabusa looked at her arm again as she shook her head.

"My arm is fine Hanabusa. It's nothing to deal with me." She wiped tear from her eye and looked over to Hanabusa.

"Then what is it?" Hanabusa gave a curious look.

"I'm worried about you and Takuma. You two are always worrying about me and I'm just scared you are going to get hurt." Hanabusa gave her a reassuring smile.

"You don't need to worry about us. We want to make sure that you are always happy. It's what makes us happy." Suzuki turned and faced him.

"You don't understand at all!" Tears started running down her face. "If you knew the pain I have to go through every day you would know how I feel around you guys. I don't want him to get to you as well and put you through what I have to go through." Suzuki put her hands over her eyes to hide her face.

Hanabusa heard a twig snap nearby and he knew that they weren't the only ones outside. He took hold of one of Suzuki's hands and slowly pulled it away from her face.

"I wish I could help you even more than what I'm doing now. But I realize that this is out of my reach. But make one thing certain, I will stand by your side no matter what happens." He slowly grabbed her other hand and pulled it away from her face.

She looked at him and smiled gently. Hanabusa still held her hands in his. He slowly leaned in closer taking one hand and putting it on her face. She slowly leaned closer to him. Their lips slowly touched and Suzuki leaned back a little. Hanabusa gently pressed his lips against hers again and she leaned back in. In the background she heard gasps from some of the eavesdropping girls. She pulled away from Hanabusa and he held her in his arms. One of the girls was brave enough and stepped out from behind the wall.

"I can't believe you!" She screamed and ran over to Hanabusa.

He let go of Suzuki in time to catch the running girl in his arms. Suzuki stood up and walked inside. Takuma ran over to her the minute he saw her.

"Suzuki what happened?" He asked as he led her over to the snack table once again.

He gave her a glass but she refused. She reassured him that she was fine and looked over to Shiki. He was standing next to Rima looking over the crowd. When she saw Suzuki approaching she tapped Shiki on the shoulder and pointed in her direction. Shiki whispered something to Rima and she walked off. Suzuki walked up to Shiki and stood beside him.

"Any luck with him yet?" She looked up at Shiki and he looked back down at her.

"I haven't seen my father in over ten years. I still don't know where his body is being held." Shiki said in an emotionless tone.

"Wasn't Kaname the one who supposedly killed him in the first place?"

"Not exactly, but I am visiting my mother over the break so I could ask her about stuff like that." He looked down at her arm.

"May I?" He took her injured arm and started to unwrap it.

He pulled a vial out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a black substance she didn't recognize right away. He poured a couple of drops on her wound and replaced the vial in his pocket. He carefully wrapped her arm back in the bandage.

"This should help a little for now." Suzuki looked at her bandage and back at him.

She gave him a little smile and he just stared back at her. They were interrupted when Yuki came running over to them. She grabbed Suzuki's arm and pulled her over to the side. Yuki gave her a huge hug that Suzuki felt she would never escape.

"I'm so happy for you Suzuki-sempi!" She released her grip on her and gave her a huge Yuki grin.

"And why are you happy for me?" She asked puzzled.

"Kaname-sama saw you and Aido-sempi outside and wanted me to come congratulate you guys." Suzuki looked down at Yuki then looked around for Kaname.

He was out on the balcony where he had been standing all night. Suzuki walked past Yuki and went straight to Kaname. She was almost to him when one of the day class boys stopped her in her path.

"Umm Hakamana-sempi, will you dance with me?" He asked her as he looked around for his friends.

Suzuki looked at him and saw that this was the same green eyed boy that she met before. He looked like he was going to collapse from nervousness any minute. Suzuki felt bad for him. He must have been waiting all night for an opportunity to ask. Suzuki smiled and bowed to him. He looked at her with pure delight. He bowed back and reached his hand out. She took his hand walked out into a group of dancing students. Takuma was in the mixture of everything and she spotted him right away. She then noticed that he was glaring at her. He pushed the girl he was dancing with away and stormed out of the ball room.

"Takuma." She said to herself, realizing the mistake she had just made.

The dance went on for a little while longer then students started to disperse. The last to leave were the night class and the guardians. Suzuki looked around for Takuma and Hanabusa but they left earlier on. She walked back to the dorms with Akatsuki and Ruka as the first sign of light started to break through the trees.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter ^^ Leave a review please!


	11. Winter break

The long winter break was upon Cross Academy. All of the students had packed all of their belongings and left for home for a couple of weeks. The night class was waiting on their rides out in front of the school. Suzuki was the only one that didn't have a bag packed.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along with us? The mansion is quite beautiful this time of year." Akatsuki stood with her looking over at Hanabusa.

"At least reconsider for his sake. I don't want his parents to see him in this state just because of you." Suzuki looked in the direction of Hanabusa and saw that he had completely isolated himself from the rest of the group. She looked back to Akatsuki.

"Give me ten minutes." She ran back through the gates and to the moon dorms.

She grabbed her suitcase and packed her clothes inside. She walked over to her table and grabbed her bandages and the few items that were beside it. She figured for the ride up she would read some of her books she had received from the Headmaster as a welcoming gift. She zipped her bag up and made sure her vial was around her neck. She picked up her sword and attached it to her waist and slipped Hanabusa's gift into her pocket. She walked back down to the gates where the night class was still waiting. She walked over and stood by Akatsuki again setting her bag down beside her.

"Glad your coming." Suzuki looked over to where Hanabusa was standing. He still stood alone and she figured Akatsuki hadn't told him anything yet.

A car slowly pulled up to the school. The night class gathered their belongings and packed them in the car. Takuma was loading his stuff in the car when Suzuki came around the back to do the same. She gently placed her bag in the back of the car. Takuma looked over to her.

"I thought you didn't want to come." He closed the back hatch of the car and started to walk towards the front.

"I was convinced otherwise." She hopped in the car and sat in between Rima and the window.

Hanabusa sat across from her with a puzzled expression. She looked back at him and smiled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming." He looked over to where Akatsuki sat.

"You can thank your cousin for that." She looked out the window while Hanabusa yelled at Akatsuki for dragging her along.

She chuckled a little and looked out at the trees. The Aido mansion was a while off so they would have to travel by high speed railway to get there by night fall. Suzuki saw a small animal run through the trees and then a blur that followed after that. She ignored the trees and blurs and closed her eyes and drifted off into a sleep. She was awakened when the car hit a bump and her head was wacked against the window. The pain didn't come as a surprise. She put a hand to her head and looked over at Hanabusa who was laughing at her.

"Well it looks like someone finally woke up from their nap. Well anyway we are at the station." He got out of the car and reached his hand out to help Suzuki.

She took his hand and walked around back to grab their luggage. When they opened the back it was already empty. Suzuki walked over to where Rima stood staring out at the sunset. Suzuki knew she missed Shiki and she kind of missed him too. She walked over to her when Hanabusa pulled her in the opposite direction.

"Rima we are getting on the train now!" He pulled Suzuki down the stairs and into the underground station.

"Hanabusa, you seem kind of jumpy. Is something the matter?" Suzuki broke his grasp on her and walked ahead.

"It's nothing Suzuki. Don't worry about it." She looked back at him and decided it was nothing important at the moment.

Some of the people had begun to notice their presence and started gossiping about them. She quickly hopped on the train with the rest of her group. Hanabusa sat next to her while she sat next to the window. This time she wouldn't fall asleep, knowing how sloppy the railway could get.

They eventually made it to the mansion where the Aido family servant led them to the front of the mansion.

"Your servants should be here shortly Hanabusa-sama and guests." He said with an emotionless tone as he walked slowly into the mansion.

The rest of the group waited for the servants to come and they led the girls one way and the guys the other. The servant looked back at Suzuki and made a puzzled face.

"I have not seen you here before miss. Are you a new friend of Hanabusa's?" She waited for a reply as she unlocked the door to where the girls were staying.

"I am. Thank you for showing us our room." She walked pass the servant and saw her bag was lying neatly on a bed in the room.

The two groups met back up in a large room in the center of the mansion. Suzuki sat against a wall and waited for something to happen. The doors flashed open and the first servant she met walked in with a tall man behind him. He looked an awful lot like Hanabusa so she assumed that he must be his father.

"Welcome everyone once again to our home. We are happy to have you all here." He looked over to where Suzuki sat.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met before." He walked over to her and she stood up and bowed.

"My apologizes Lord Aido, my name is Hakamana Suzuki." He walked over and looked at her.

"From the Hakamana clan? I haven't heard from them in years and I didn't think that they had a daughter either." He looked over at Hanabusa who was looking intensely back at him. He turned back to Suzuki.

"And wasn't the daughter of the clan a pureblood?" He looked at Suzuki and she looked back at him confused.

"I am sorry but you are mistaken. My clan was a family of aristocrats. There hasn't been a pureblood in our linage." Lord Aido walked away towards his son.

Takuma stepped in to prevent any arguing that might break out.

"I'm sorry Lord Aido but I have done my research on the Hakamana clan and the last pureblood died centuries ago. Suzuki is not the pureblood of her clan." Suzuki looked up to him and then back at Hanabusa.

"Hmm…very well then. Please enjoy yourselves everyone." He walked out of the room and closed the door.

"If everyone will excuse me, I need some fresh air." Suzuki walked through the doors on the opposite side of the room and gently closed them behind her.

When she was sure that she was alone, she pulled her vial off her neck and stared at it. The blood that swirled around within it was the same dark color it had always been. Suzuki closed her eyes and remembered when she first looked at it. After her father had given it to her, while she was recovering from her wound.

_Here Suzuki._

_What is it father?_

_This is the blood of your true form._

_What true form?_

_Yes you are a pureblood at heart but we took your powers away, long ago, to keep you safe._

_Safe from what?_

_Drink it when you are strong enough._ A small kiss was placed on her head. _Goodbye daughter._

Suzuki opened her eyes and looked up to the sky. _When am I strong enough?_ She placed the vial back around her neck and walked back inside. A loud crash came from a small room just before the girl's room. Suzuki assumed that was the kitchen and the servants were having trouble. When she heard Hanabusa's voice she stopped and listened to the conversation.

"Please be nice to her father. I need her to enjoy herself while she's away from the Academy." Hanabusa pleaded with his father.

"So are you telling me you care for her?" Lord Aido seemed surprised.

"Yes father I do and I love her more than anything else." Suzuki heard Hanabusa stutter the last couple of words. She didn't bother to hear what his father said about it and she started to walk down the hall.

Hanabusa ran out of the doors that moment with an annoyed look on his face. He ran strait past her and out the doors into the small courtyard where she had just been. A small girl walked out from where he had just been and stopped next to Suzuki.

"I'm sorry about my family's behavior. I am Tsukiko Aido." She bowed towards her. Suzuki flinched at the sight of the bow.

"Please there is no need to bow at me. I'm just a normal aristocrat." She put a hand behind her head.

"But you're not. You're a pure-…" Suzuki placed her hand over her mouth.

"You cannot tell anyone." Suzuki took her hand away and glared at her.

"Don't worry it's perfectly safe with me." Tsukiko replied and ran off in the opposite direction.


	12. Keep this secret

_**A/N: Note that this is the final chapter of Taken by Darkness and was put up out of the kindness of my heart for all of my fans.**_**_ Enjoy!_**

The winter break was over before they knew it and everyone was back in class doing the same old boring things they had done before. Suzuki sat in the front of the room watching the blank chalkboard become alive with today's lecture. Hanabusa sat two seats behind her and paid no attention the lecture or anything that the teacher was saying. Akatsuki reached over and tapped him on the shoulder and he turned back towards the front. Suzuki was still confused about one thing though. The other week when they were at the Aido mansion, Hanabusa was upset and he wouldn't tell her why. The doors to the room creaked open and a young girl walked in.

"Another new student?" She heard Takuma say as the girl walked over to where the teacher stood.

"Please tell the class your name." He stopped his lecture and looked over to the new student.

"My name is Takara!" she said in a happy, cheerful voice.

She ran over to Suzuki and leaned on her desk. Suzuki was now able to see through the dim lights, what she looked like. She hand long light brown hair that looked like she hadn't brushed it in a couple of days and grey tinted eyes. She wore a big smile on her face and it almost reminded her of a day class girl.

"May I sit with you?" She asked as she sat down in the desk next to Suzuki.

Suzuki moved her books over and turned around when she heard Ruka laughing behind her.

"Looks like she has made a friend already!" She flipped her hair and went back to taking notes.

Takara looked over at Suzuki and turned to look at Ruka. She stood up from her desk and glared at her. Suzuki took her arm and pulled her back down.

"What a jerk! I can't believe it!" Suzuki closed her book and looked over to Takara.

"Ignore Ruka, she can be like that sometimes." She stood up and showed the teacher her work.

He sighed and placed the book on his desk. The break came and Suzuki picked up her books and left with Takara hard on her heals. She followed her out into the hallway and by the window where Suzuki usually stood.

"So do you mind telling me who everyone is?" Takara stood beside Suzuki looking at the ground.

"Umm sure." She looked around the hallway and started pointing people out.

"That's Ruka over there and Akatsuki is the one with the orange hair next to her." She pointed down the hall where they were standing. "Over there is Rima and further that way is Hanabusa." Takara had a good memory. She quickly memorized the names of everyone and repeated them back. Suzuki was impressed.

"Now who's that in the far corner?" She pointed to where Kaname stood near another window.

"That is Kaname Kuran, the pureblood. I don't talk with him much but I respect what he stands for." Takara tilted her head to aside and looked back out the window.

"You never told me your name." she kept her eyes fixed on the outside world.

"I'm Suzuki Hakamana." She tapped Takara on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow her back to the dorms.

Kaname met them outside of Cross Academy and introduced himself. He told Takara that she would be Suzuki's roommate and started leading the class back to the moon dorms. Along the way they ran into Yuki and Zero who were welcoming the class back.

"Suzuki who are they?" Takara skipped over to Yuki and looked at her.

Zero pulled out his gun and held it to Takara's forehead, hand on the trigger. Suzuki ran over and pushed Takara out of the way just before Zero pulled the trigger.

"Stop Zero, don't shoot." Zero slowly put his gun back in his pocket.

Takara stood up and walked over to Zero who in return glared back at her. He turned away and walked off towards the sun dorm. Yuki said her farewells to the night class and followed Zero. Suzuki glared at them as they left.

"Anyway Takara, Zero was the trigger happy one and Yuki was the girl next to him." Takara looked over in the direction Zero had just been.

They silently walked off to the dorms. Suzuki showed Takara her room and where the extra bed was. Takara happily hopped on the bed and felt the soft covers. In the much brighter light of the bedroom, Suzuki saw that Takara had a mark on her neck.

"I didn't know you were tamed, Takara." Suzuki placed her books on her nightstand and walked over to the mirror.

Takara reached up and grabbed her neck to hide her mark. Suzuki turned around and looked at her as Takara pulled the covers over her head.

"Hey it's all cool. I just want to know who you were tamed by." Takara pulled the covers off her head and gave Suzuki a hug almost knocking her off balance.

A knock came at the door and Takara bounce over to answer it. Rima stood in the doorway with a worried expression on her face.

"Is Suzuki here by any chance?" Suzuki opened the door the rest of the way and let Rima in.

"What's wrong Rima?" Suzuki asked as she shut the door.

"Shiki came back with Takuma just now. But Shiki doesn't seem like Shiki. His one eye is blue while the other is red." She looked over to Suzuki for help.

Suzuki had a puzzled look on her face. _How can he have two different colored eyes?_ She looked over to Rima who was sitting on her bed looking at the ground. She looked up when his voice came from the hallway outside. They all stood up and peeked out behind the door. At the end of the hallway they saw Takuma and Shiki talking. No one could hear what they were saying but Shiki turned and saw them. Rima and Takara ducked back in the room while Suzuki stepped out of the room. Shiki slowly started walking towards her when she saw what Rima meant. His eyes were two different colors. Suzuki walked towards her for a minute then stopped.

"Well if it isn't Suzuki. Did you miss me? I haven't seen you since the soirée you attended so many years ago." He smiled and walked closer.

Suzuki realized that he wasn't Shiki. She jumped backwards and ran back to her room. She slammed the door shut behind her and Takara walked over to her.

"Who were they?" Suzuki looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll introduce you to Takuma tomorrow but Shiki…" Suzuki looked over at Rima who was standing on the other side of the room.

Takara looked at Suzuki then over to Rima and back. She walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Something isn't right. Why are you guys worried about Shiki?" Rima glared at Takara and stormed out of the room. Suzuki sighed.

"He's finally made it here." She said half to herself. "Takara all I have to say is don't go anywhere near Shiki and if he says anything to, you come find me ok?" She walked over to her bed and collapsed in the covers.

Takara rolled over to where she was staring at the wall and fell asleep. Suzuki eventually fell asleep but was awakened by a loud crash. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her sword. She ran over to the window and saw Kaname standing with Takuma and Shiki on top of one of the buildings. She tried to wake Takara but it was hopeless. Out in the courtyard Suzuki saw more clearly that Kaname was trying to attack Shiki but Takuma had stood in his way. Her vision was blurred with a flash of red. She rubbed her eyes and heard a scream that came from Yuki's dorm. She dashed over to her room where she saw Zero standing outside. She walked past him and knocked on the door. When she felt the temperature change she forced open the door and saw Kaname in the window.

"I'm sure you've figured out what all is going on." He picked up Yuki and jumped out the window.

Suzuki saw Zero run out of the room and followed closely behind him until she got back in the courtyard. Someone was walking behind the trees. She pulled out her sword and walked silently towards the trees. Her vision was blurred again with another red flash but this time all she could see was a red sheet over everything. She closed her eyes and rubbed them again. When she opened them she saw the outline of a young man. He walked closer and Suzuki braced herself. He stopped in front of her.

"Is that you Suzuki?" He spoke and Suzuki's vision cleared and showed her a better picture of who stood before her.

"Ichiru?" She dropped her sword and ran up to him.

Ichiru wrapped his arms around her and held her for a moment before backing her away. Suzuki looked at the familiar eyes she had seen when she was younger.

"_Come on Ichiru you can keep up!"_

"_Suzuki I can't it's hard for me." Ichiru trips and falls on the soft grass._

"_Ichiru!" Suzuki ran back down and helped him up._

"_Don't worry I'll help you the rest of the way up." She smiled at him and they walked up the hill the rest of the way until they reached the top where a lone cherry tree stood._

_They sat underneath the tree and watched the sunset. Ichiru leaned against the trunk and stared at Suzuki. _

"_I can't believe that you're a vampire. You're the nicest one I've ever met." He leaned over and rested his head on her shoulders and stared out at the sunset._

Suzuki snapped back to reality and walked to pick up her sword.

"I thought your memories were erased after what happened." She put her sword back on her belt and looked at Ichiru.

"I thought so too but when I saw you just know everything came back to me and I'm so happy Suzuki that you remember me as well." He smiled and walked over to her.

He stopped suddenly and turned towards the moon dorm. The strong smell of blood filled the air and Suzuki turned toward the direction it was coming from. She turned back towards Ichiru and he grabbed her arm and led her towards the moon dorm. She realized that they were walking towards Takuma's old dorm room. Ichiru pushed the door open and Suzuki saw Shiki sitting on the unmade bed and Takuma standing beside him. Shiki looked towards the door where Ichiru and Suzuki stood.

"Well I'm surprised Ichiru. You went and betrayed your best friend just to get your memories back." Ichiru looked down at his feet and then walked over to Shiki.

"I knew it was too good to be true. I knew after your memories were erased there was no getting them back." She looked over to where Takuma stood.

He didn't make eye contact with her. She pulled her sword out and ran towards Shiki. Takuma quickly stood between them.

"I won't let Shiki die because of you two." Suzuki stared at Takuma and he stared back at her.

Shiki stood up and pushed Takuma aside. He walked over to Suzuki and grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry Takuma. She's too weak to kill a pureblood like me." Suzuki took her hand away and backed up.

"I knew that I wouldn't be protected for long, which is why I have this." She looked over to Takuma and pulled out her vial.

"And what are you going to do with that? You're still not strong enough to drink that." His eyes stared to what Suzuki felt was into her soul. She smirked.

"Maybe you think that…" She turned and ran out the door.

The smell of blood still clung in the air and it made Suzuki feel sick to her stomach. She felt faint and dizzy and as she ran back through the courtyard she heard a voice in her head.

_You are weak and pathetic. You will obey me and come back to see me when I'm fully resurrected._

"Leave me alone!" Suzuki fell to the ground holding her head.

She fell faint and lay on the ground. She heard someone approaching but didn't bother to turn over and look. Another flash of red interrupted her thoughts and she closed her eyes.

"Suzuki?" Akatsuki knelt beside her.

Suzuki turned over and grabbed his arm.

"Take me to my room please." Her hand dropped to the ground and she was still.

Akatsuki sighed and picked up Suzuki and walked back towards the moon dorm. Takara was standing outside the entrance to the dorms when she saw Akatsuki walk up with Suzuki in his arms.

"Suzuki! What happened to her Akatsuki?" Takara ran over and looked down at her.

"I don't know exactly but it can't be good." He walked past Takara and up to the dorms.

Takara led the way to their dorm and opened the door. Akatsuki gently laid her on the bed and was pushed away by Takara a moment later. Suzuki opened her eyes and looked over at Akatsuki then at Takara. She pulled her vial up and held it in front of her. Takara looked at the vial and then up at Suzuki.

"What is that exactly?" She looked worried but Suzuki smiled to reassure her.

She took the top off the vial and placed it beside her. She put the vial to her lips and took a sip. She felt weak and quickly drank the rest of the blood. She threw the vial against the wall and it shattered into little pieces.

"Akatsuki, I'm sure you are wondering what that was all about." She looked towards him and he nodded. Takara looked out the window and nodded.

"Well I'm a pureblood. After the whole Rido incident my parents took my powers away to protect me. I've lived as an aristocrat ever since. That vial contained my purified blood that gives me my powers back if I drink it." Suzuki closed her eyes and sighed.

"Have you told Hanabusa or Takuma yet since they are your closest friends?" Suzuki opened her eyes to where she saw the silhouette of Akatsuki.

"Don't say a word to them, especially to Hanabusa." She closed her eyes and whispered to herself.

"I don't need them to suffer anymore." She drifted into a sleep.

Akatsuki looked over to Takara and she glanced over at Suzuki. Akatsuki walked out of the room while Takara stayed and watched over Suzuki.

"So you are the infamous pureblood who was bitten by Rido? Just make sure you aren't doing anything reckless like me!" She smiled and looked out the window where Hanabusa stood guarding Yuki's room.

_**A/N: I apologize greatly if anyone was disappointed with the ending to this! I'm also sorry it took so long for me to post ^^;. Once again I want to thank all of my fans that have followed and helped me out till the very end! And yes I know Suzuki is a Mary-sue...I did that on purpose XD **_


End file.
